


Blue Post Its

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Keith's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Today is Keith's birthday. Lance takes him on a date.





	Blue Post Its

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Keith Kogane!

When Keith woke up to a fancy breakfast in bed, he began dreading the day. He loved Lance, but he hated his birthday.

Which feeling over comes the other? The love, obviously.

So, he let Lance pamper him. And he surprised himself when he actually started enjoying it. Because, Lance made it enjoyable. Because, Lance knew him better than anyone else.

So, they walked around the city. They got coffee from his favorite cafe, and crepes from his favorite food truck. He even let Lance snap a few pictures of him by the big water fountain in the Square and petting a couple of dogs that happen to be in the park, too.

The day had been okay - fantastic, actually.

As the sun started to set, Lance smiled, pulling Keith into an Interactive Art Museum. Keith raised an eyebrow when Lance paid for their entry and nodded at the woman like he knew her.

"What is this?" Keith spoke into the air, standing in the middle of one of the exibits.

"It's an interactive museum. You can touch everything," Lance laughed.

"Why's it so empty?"

"Apparently it isn't very busy on Monday nights," Lance shrugged.

"This is," Keith exhaled slowly, standing in the middle of a light show that made it look like it was raining, "amazing."

Lance laughed again when Keith closed his eyes and let the raining sound overload his senses. Lance snapped a couple pictures of him again.

The next room was huge and filled with swings. They played for a while on the swings, taking photos of each other and together.

The rest of the museum was just as entertaining.

One room the entire floor was a trampoline. Another was painted like you were underwater. The one after that was like a forrest, only you could switch the lights off and suddenly everything was glowing and neon. One was made entirely of mirrors. There was one that just had colored pieces of fabric hanging from the ceiling.

Every room was like it's own adventure.

The last room they entered had Post It notes all over the walls. In the middle was a table with varying colored Post Its and pens. Keith moved forward to write something, but one of the blue Post Its caught his eyes.

_"Happy Birthday, Keith."_

Beneath it read Lance's initials.

He read a green one.

_"You're my best friend."_

An orange one.

_"You're the bravest person I know."_

A white one.

_"You deserve so much."_

A pink one.

_"You're very sweet."_

A yellow one.

_"Your cupcakes are better than mine."_

A blue one.

_"I love that you have a mullet."_

A blue one

_"I love that your freckles only show up in the morning light."_

A blue one.

_"I love your laugh."_

A blue one.

_"I love your voice."_

A blue one.

_"I love your lips."_

A blue one.

_"I love the way you look at me."_

A blue one.

_"I love you."_

A blue one.

_"I love you."_

A blue one.

_"I love you."_

A blue one.

_"I love you."_

A blue one.

_"I love you."_

Keith stood back, eyes scanning all the Post Its. The blue ones had been written by Lance. The yellow by Hunk. The green by Pidge. The white by Shiro. The pink by Allura. The orange by Coran.

The wall beside him was empty, save for the one Post It in the middle.

A blue one.

_"Will you marry me?"_

He smiled brightly, turning to write something on a red Post It.

A red one.

_"Yes."_


End file.
